Beritawa Infeksigasi
by Chikuma Yoemon
Summary: Kali ini, Beritawa akan mengupas seluruh berita sekasar sikat. Apa saja yang akan terungkapkan oleh Beritawa berikut ini? Kita baca kejadian-kejadian mistis  ?  yang akan diperankan oleh Chara di Naruto ini. Selamat membaca…  Don't like Don't Read .


Hay Hey Hoy~ Ini adalah pic pertama Chiku~ Jadi jangan kaget kalau isinya gaje nan garing semua –plak-

Oke deh daripada loba bacot ga jelas silahkan baca~ ^0^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Beritawa Infeksigasi

Genre : Humor-Parody

Rate : K+

Warn : OOC tingkat tinggi, OC, typo, aneh dan dsb.

Summary : Kali ini, Beritawa akan mengupas seluruh berita sekasar sikat. Apa saja yang akan terungkapkan oleh Beritawa berikut ini? Kita baca kejadian-kejadian mistis (?) yang akan diperankan oleh Chara di Naruto ini. Selamat membaca… (Don't like Don't Read).

**.**

**.**

*tetonooott…tenonenooott…jengjeng* (Soundtrack acara yang kurang jelas tentunya karena si Author juga tak kalah tidak beresnya). Tengah seorang pria berambut putih jabrik panjang duduk disofa apartementnya sambil ngupil terus entah si upil dibuang kemana. Lalu dengan asyik ia memperbesar volume tipi abal-abalnya. Ia nyengir ria setelah melihat acara paporitnya dimulai.

"Nyehehe assiiik dimulai!" gumamnya sambil tepuk tangan ria layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberi permen loli pop berdiameter 8 cm. Lalu pria tua yang bernama Jiraiya itu duduk manis sambil menonton acara dengan penuh antusias.

Yap! Acara itu adalah acara Beritawa Infeksigasi yang ditayangkan pukul kapan aja, dimana aja, siapa aja yang mau baca dan yang penting ripiuw! *plak* (belum apa – apa langsung minta review , author stress!).

Langsung saja kita lihat acara Beritawa kali ini. Seorang wanita memakai dress perak selutut dengan lengan pendek kini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan, raut wajah kusut bin lecek karena belum sempet di setrika, rambut pun keriting karena belum diluruskan oleh setrika (?) Lho? Kok jadi ngomongin setrikaan sih? Alah baiklah, kita ke jalan yang benar!

"Pemirsa , selamat berjumpa lagi dengan saya , Menta Saguna dalam acara Beritawa Infeksigasi! Kali ini , saya akan mengupas berita panas dengn sangat hoot! Alias top markotoop!" ujar perempuan itu dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan serta mata membelo layaknya pengen keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Langsung saja, siapa yang tak kenal kepada Briptu Norman? Artis dadakan yang berasal dari Garongtalo yang menjabat sebagai Polisi, kini telah menjabat sebagai artis beken karena pidio amatirnya yang sudah tersebar diberbagai status jejaring sosial dan juga Kutub (bc: Youtube)." serunya lagi sambil kembali mondar-mandir.

"Nama Briptu Norman sudah terkenal sampai di seluruh pelosok dunia. Dan terutama di daerah Konohasari kepulauan LuMut. Warga-warga Konohasari tampak antusias mendengar berita tersebut karena mereka mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri untuk merespon berita ini. Bagaimana respon para warga mengenai aksi Briptu Norman dalam pidio lipsingnya di lagu Shakrun Sukron "Chaaiya-Chaaiya", mari kita saksikan liputannya!" setelah si Menta ngacoblak beratus-ratus kata, akhirnya ia pergi ijin untuk buang hajat di comberan belakang. Ohh pantesan mondar-mandir melulu si mbak ini, kebelet BAB toh #plak.

-Aksi Pidio Briptu Norman—

*dungdung..tengteng…jengjejengngejreng..jreng..dukduk! ptak..tak* soundtrack musik "Chaaiya – Chaaiya" pun dimainkan dan tampak si Briptu lagi geleng-geleng kepala dengan pundak naik turun-naik turun kayak orang kesumat alias kejang- kejang dan menaikan sebelah tangannya keatas lalu diturunkan kebawah lagi.

"Hasemalahasemala Chaaiya-Chaaiya…hasemalahasemala Chaaiya-Chaaiya!" ujar si Shakrun Sukron mengiringi jogetan si Briptu. Yaa berhubung author ga apal lirik lagunya ya sudahlah jadi begini #plakedplaked. Sementara sohibnya yang di sebelah masih asyik main hape merek 'Durian'nya itu sambil nyengar-nyengir dapet DM (Durian Messanger) dari si kekasih. Tidak mempedulikan si Briptu yang sedang ngegalau ria -?-.

Dan setelah ringkasan Video Briptu ditampilkan , kini layar berganti menjadi liputan para warga Konohasari setempat.

Liputan Rakyat : Sukurin Sukura – Ibu Rumah Tangga

"Yaaack…MenuRutzz Aqquew Sicch Banggz~ eh calah D3ch, mA4F makSud-eaa…si Briptu TuChz Kuu3renz B6gt! TaP1 macccih Cuami Aquuew lhoo~" ujar si ibu – ibu berambut pinky disangulan dengan kedua pelipis memakai koyo gitu. Ckck..dah ibu-ibu masih alay! Narsis pula! Ya sekarang ganti ke liputan rakyat selanjutnya!

Liputan Rakyat : Inoel – Pemilik Warung Nasi Enak

"Hiks..hiks…Duuhh si Briptu? Yaa ampun Hoot banget nih! Hiks…saya sampai ga kuat tuh! Gila EDAAN! Paling mantep disantep pake daun singkong sama jengkol tuh! Eh, maaf mas lagi ngomong sama saya ya? Hehe..hiks..maaf saya lagi ngulek cengek nih! Masih banyak job! Biasa yang langganan banyak~" ujar ibu-ibu dengan rambut pirang yang diikat menjutai keatas karena keringetan lagi ngulek cengek 8 biji. Ngomong panjang lebar tapi tidak ada maknanya sama sekali! Baiklah kita tinggalkan kedua orang stress itu. Kita lanjut ke manusia selanjutnya.

Liputan Rakyat : Sasule – Pengusaha Tomat Impor

"Hn? Briptu? Tariannya tuh masih dibawah standar internasional. Gayanya? Kerenan gue! Cakepnya? Cakepan gue! Ekspresinya? Gua sih bisa ngalahin Melinda tuh! Dah ah! Pending nih!" gerutu pemuda berambut bujur hayam ini dengan songongnya sambil ngotak – ngatik kiped BB-nya. Sule….Sule..

Liputan Rakyat : Kakapshi – Tukang Ojek

"Harree Geenne masih jaman lipsing? Hookk? Ginigini…menurut gue si Briptu itu masih..ya ga level sama gue! Walau dia tuh udah jadi artis dadakan tapi tetep aja kurang gaul Men! Nih liat gue, badan berotot, tato banyak biasa abal-abal dari permen karet Barbie, terus mata gue pecak sebelah nih! Biarlah saya bukan Briptu, style aye emang keren. Biarlah saya bukan artis, aye tukang ojek keren! Hahay~" seru pria berambut perak jabrik dengan masker serta mata ditutup sebelah. Wuiih abis dikencingin bancet ya? #chidori

Okok , dari keempat warga yang kita liput , ngaco semua! Baiklah sekarang layar berganti menjadi liputan para artis lainnya.

Liputan Seleb : I-TaHie – Personil Band Angkat Kursi

"Keren. Gaul. Kocak. Yah..yang bersangkutan dengan Hepi Salma—eh? Hepi Ending maksudnya." Seru pemuda berambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda dengan wajah kriput bak bika ambon #amaterasu. Eh?Eh? perasaan pernah liat manusia kayak begini deh? Yaah lupakanlah. Mari kita saksikan liputan lainnya.

Liputan Seleb : Nanang & Loli – Musisi

"Yaa hahahaha…keren gitu jogetnya asoy deh!" seru gadis asli endonesia alias anaknya si Nanang mantan duet Syahroni dan sekarang lagi PDKT sama Macaroni (?). "Aslina…ok banget!" tambah si ayah Loli aka si Nanang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Liputan Seleb : Hi-Dun Peshek – Penyanyi dangdut

"Sampe ngakak gue nontonnya pas di lagi iseng buka Kutub, eh tau-tau ada lagu Shakrun Sukron tuh! Ohh wahai Janshin-sama, ternyata ada juga pidio amatir yang menyaingi ArilLuna! Hiks..hiks..terharu saya~" Lho? Seru pemuda berambut putih dengan gaya klimis memakai peci dan selendang sambil nonton pidio Briptu di Kutub dengan Hp Pleksi Hidayahnya. Ckck..bahkan artis pun ada yang OOC.

Liputan Seleb : IUThink2 – Penyanyi Dangdut

"Adududuh, ga jaman kali boo~ Yang jaman mah sekarang alamat palsu~ Yaa, Yaa, Yaa, Yaa, Yaa~". Ckck nih orang songong amet ya. Sarimi isi 2~ -?-

Liputan Seleb : Emak Wah Son – Aktris Inggris

"Saha si Briptu? Teu kenal urang!". Wah sepertinya kita salah nanya nih -.-

Lalu kita kembali ke Menta yang sudah kembali dari acara panggilan alamnya. Lalu layar berganti menjadi suasana studio dimana si Menta udah senyam-senyum 20 jari (acungin jari kaki).

"Seperti yang warga-warga Konohasari katakana bahwa Briptu Norman itu masih tidak level dengan mereka alias mereka iri. Tetapi syukur alhamdulilah Briptu mendapat dukungan dan juga komen-komen positif dari banyak artis dan juga fans-fansnya. Tapi sayang, kini kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Briptu Norman. Kenapa? Ayolah, siapa yang mau Sarimi isi 2?" teriak Menta tiba-tiba sambil membawa sekardus sarimis isi dua itu. Para kru, kameramen, sutradara dan lainnya langsung ngumpul ngerebutin sarimi-sarimi yang ada di dalam kardus tersebut. Dan tak di undang tak diantar –naudzubilah-, Pasha Ungu dan Ayu Ting Ting masuk ke dalam studio sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dan membawa semangkuk sarimie isi 2 itu.

"Yang double, lebih nikmat! Lebih mantap~ Sarimiee isi duaaa~" akhirnya mereka nyanyi-nyanyian gajelas sambil berjoget ria.

**-CUT- / iklan sejenak**

**Iklan Kampanye 2011**

Gaara : Saya Djumaedi

Sasuke : Saya Supriyadi

GS: Kami, Djumaedi Supriyadi

GS : Bersama kami , Cirebon Berudang , akan menciptakan rebon , terasi, asli enak! Dijamin, perusahaan kami akan membuat anda tergila-gila bin rada-rada. Irit, Pelit, serta Elit. Kualitas kaki lima, Harga Bintang Lima. Cap minyak kayu putih cap pol-pol-jempolan.

DUKUNG KAMI! COBLOS YANG PALING EKSIS , KEREN , AUTIS , COBLOS NOMOR 5!

**(Ganti) Iklan – Bercukur ala Rhoma Irama **

Seorang cowok berkumis baplang bernama Gaara, sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang menghela nafas sambil ngegalau. "Duhhh , udah 3 tahun aye kagak bercukur! Tambah panjang aja nih kumis! Pengen banget deh ganteng kayak Rhoma Irama gito.." cletuknya membayangkan idolanya yang super ganteng (menurutnya) sedang nari-nari di pinggir kali untuk menemani masa-masa galaunya sekarang ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria berambut durian jatuh dari langit menimpa Gaara dengan santainya.

"Haaaii! Wahai anak muda berambut bau!" sapa pria itu dengan cengirannya. Sementara Gaara udah apes aja tuh, lagi asyik-asyikan ngegalau ditimpa sama cowok. Mening cewek asoy kayak Omas -?-.

Gaara yang terkaget-kaget ria segera menjauh dari si manusia bin(titan) ajaib yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapan Gaara. " Huuuaa siapa gerangan terjadi?" tanya Gaara komat-kamit. Malem jumat nih, siang-siang bolong siapa tahu Hantunya dateng. Kalau malem-malem bosen kali ya, jadi nyari suasana siang hari aja. Siapa tau ada cewek-cewek cantik #dibogem mateng.

Pria bernama Naruto (terlihat jelas dengan name tag yang menempel di kemeja putihnya itu) langsung berkata, " Hohoho, saya dengar anda ingin mencukur kumis anda biar ganteng kayak Rhoma Irama ya? Khohoho!". Gaara tersenyum sumringah.

"Wahh..situ paranormal ya?" cletuknya innocent. Jidat Naruto berkedut-kedut kesel. Ganteng-ganteng dibilang paranormal, emang muka gue ga beda jauh ama Ki Joko Bodo ya?, batin Naruto.

" Bukan tukang tahu gejrot! YA BUKANLAH! Saya ini adalah malesmen yang akan mempromosikan barang terbaru , the bret op the bret dari kelas papan tulis! Yaitu….TADDA!". Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda ajaib dari tas hitamnya. Gaara terpana sedemikian rupa.

" Wooow…Apa itu? Seperti tip-ex yang dijual pasaran!" cletuknya innocent lagi.

"Bukan ini centongan nasi! Adduuuh situ katarak apa? Ini tuh alat cukur model taun 1945 yang sudah diminimalisi secanggih model tahun 2011 sekarang! Ini adalah alat cukur yang diproduksi oleh PT. Garuda Pancasila. Alat Cukur Kenko! Correction Cukuran yang tahan air, tahan, banting, tahan api, tahan tsunami , tahan gempa , tahan colongan dsb.." cerocos Naruto panjang lebar sampai yang diajak ngobrol ketiduran karena males ngedenger si malesmen ini bicara.

"WOI!" teriak Naruto. Gaara bangun sambil gelagapan.

" Apa-apa? Aduh saya lupa tadi mau ngapain ke sini?". Si Gaara bener-bener innocent apa ya?

"Situ dengerin urang ngacoblak teu?" Naruto segera mendeath glare pelanggannya. Gaara menelan ludah pasrah lalu angguk-anggukan. Tanpa banyak tingkah, Naruto segera melanjutkan pembicaraanya yang sempat terpotong di tengah kota -?-.

"Tidak perlu korek api, minyak tanah, listrik, baterai, dkk. Garansi 3 tahun!" sambungnya cumangadh (bc: semangat).

"Emang bisa menghilangkan kumis saya yang segede baplang ini?" tanya Gaara ga percaya.

"Ohhh tentu saja bisa! Anda tidak percaya? Dalam 0,0000009 detik! Nih ya, HIYYAA!" teriak Naruto sambil memoleskan si alat cukur yang bermodelkan tip-ex ke kumis Gaara sampai kumisnya mental entah kemana.

CLING!

"Waadaaw! Eh? Eh? Wah ilang! Keren!" Gaara mengelus-elus di atas bibirnya sambil senyum-senyum bangga. Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya sambil ketawa evil.

"Khuhuhu benarkan aye bilang? Mau beli kagak?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mendelik.

"Ngapain gue beli? Wong kumis gue udah ilang kok!" jawab Gaara santai. Naruto mendeath glarenya.

"Heh, gue promosi ginian ga gratis! Tetep lu harus beli titik! Kalau kumis loe tumbuh lagi dan ga pernah lu cukur lagi, siapa yang bakalan mau ngebantu loe kecuali alat ini?" cerocos Naruto. Gaara menelan ludahnya sendiri takut lalu angguk-anggukan lagi.

" Woo, dimana saya bisa membeli barang itu?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraannya sok antusias. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Ohh gampang! Kalau anda ingin memesan secara deliver, cukup telpon *111111111*123456789*101112# atau yang paling gampang cukup telpon 609 dan anda langsung mendapat stoknya secara agen-agen! Jika anda ingin membelinya secara efektif, beli saja di toko pet shop terdekat!" jawab Naruto. Gaara menggali lubang.

"Ngomong – ngomong berapa harganya?" tanyanya.

"Murah meriah sumringah! Dari 50 ribu , kasih diskon 25%nya! Tak lain tak bukan anda juga akan mendapat bonus lainnya! TADDA!". (Penggaris?)

"Waah penggaris lucu!" Gaara terpaku dengan begitu lebehnya.

"Bukan! Ini adalah ampelas kumis. Jika kumis anda lancip , anda bisa memuluskannya dengan hanya 1 detik! Dan TADDA!" lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan benda-benda ajaib dari kantung Doraemonnya -?-.

"Waahh ada lagi!" Gaara bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Betul! Ada pensil lucu juga pemirsa! Tidak hanya itu, tapi ada boneka lucu untuk menemani anda bercukur! Serta buku harian bercukur ! Bonus lagi kacamata bercukur, membuat bercukur semakin asyik!" jelasnya. Gaara melongo.

"Hebat ya, bonusnya pada ga penting semua. Ya udah aye beli secara efektif wokeh?" si Gaara mengacungkan jempol kakinya lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan meraih segeplok uang monopoli.

"Deal!" Naruto balas mengacungkan jempol kakinya juga.

Lalu setelah laku 1 setelah lama berjualan selama 5 tahun….

Gaara sudah pergi dengan produk-produk bercukurnya yang tidak bermanfaat itu, tapi membuahkan hasil yang ajaib. Naruto terlihat mengelus-elus dagunya yang kagak berjenggot sambil ketawa sinis.

"Tak disangka tak dikira….dagangan saya laku! (memasang pose berfikir) Sudah saatnya saya mengatakan…100% Sempoa!" teriaknya bangga. Sepertinya iklan ini terlalu panjang dan juga—tidak bermutu -.-a

**(Back to Menta and friends in Studio)**

Setelah cukup lama iklan ditayangkan, kembali lagi ke Menta yang udah duduk manis di kursinya. Sebelumnya dia bersendawa terlebih dahulu karena kekenyangan makan sarimie isi dua sebanyak 3 bungkus.

"Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Menta Saguna, aksi video Briptu Norman memang sangat menarik. Namun ternyata dibalik peristiwa alam yang kini terjadi, seorang gadis manis dengan bermodalkan suara dandutnya yang yahud mulai menggentarkan warga-warga Konohasari maupun warga-warga yang berasal dari Indonesia." Cerocosnya panjang lebar. Hening sejenak.

"Dan karena itu, mari kita meriahkan XL dan Sarimie isi dua~Yaaa~ Yayayaya~" si Menta kembali nyanyi-nyanyi gaje bareng kru-kru dkk. Oke sepertinya topik pembicaraan kali ini akan diganti menjadi "Ayu Ting Ting vs Briptu Norman".

Sekian berita gaje yang kami tampilkan. Sampai jumpa.

Setelah selesai menonton acara paporitnya itu, Jiraiya sempat sweatdrop sejenak. Berita macam apa pula itu tadi. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak ngefans lagi sama Briptu Norman dan memulai aksinya joget-jogetan ala Ayu Ting Ting.

"Ternyata IUThink2 lebih asoy daripada Briptu!" ujar Jiraiya bangga.

Kasihan Briptu Norman, sudah manis sepah di buang.

Sementara itu, di ujung pulau sana…

Briptu : #ngegalau

Author : Oi Brip! Daripada ngegalau, meningan—

Briptu : Apaan?

Author : Nyanyi Alamat Palsu yoook~ Yaa~yayayaya~

Briptu : #mojokan.

THE END

Namanya juga pemula. Weleh-weleh #ditabok sekampung. Maaf-maaf kalau emang garing dan membosankan. Apalagi Terkesan buru-buru dan masih banyak typo. Oke deh, review ya kawan, senpai maupun readers sekalian . Arigatou!

**Terimakasih karena ente-ente sekalian udah ngebaca fic laknat bin ajib-ajib ini. Bukan Magic, bukan Sulap (?). Bukan Sinetron, bukan Realigi…hanya sekedar iseng. Hehehe….matur nuwun ka samuanana. Maaf jika ada yang bersangkutan atau tersinggung. Jangan marah, namanya juga gila -gilaan. Sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya :Dv~**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
